


You Can Count On Me

by gracefulbirb



Series: Need something I can confess [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, SOMEONE DIES BUT ITS NOT GRAPHIC, Young Dick Grayson, character death but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: How the song "Count On Me" binds the team together and pulls them apart.But songs aren't reality...And at the end of the day, who can you really count on?
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & M'gann Mo'rzz, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Need something I can confess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937506
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	You Can Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this cute small one-shot. 
> 
> I found it really sad and ended up linking it with my other story called "I Need Another Story" which explains the ending although you can read this on its own! The series is now called "Need something I can confess". I'll be adding more perspectives, such as the Teen Titans on soon as well in this series!
> 
> Find my other story "I need another story" [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831288/chapters/62753629)<\-- This current story is essentially the backstory of "I need another story" so I highly recommend you check it out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars, nor do I own any DC characters (I wish).
> 
> I really love the first team of Young Justice and wanted to show some of their fluff!

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I’ll sail the world, to find you._

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see_

_I’ll be the light, to guide you._

Robin hummed loudly as he sat in front of the television.

“What song is that?” Conner asked, flickering his gaze at Robin for a moment before redirecting his gaze back at the static on the screen.

“It’s my favourite song,” Robin answered, purposely avoiding the question. “Try and guess!”

Conner gave a grunt as he registered Robin’s answer. It wasn’t important anyway. He’d think about it later.

Maybe.

He’d never confess but Conner spent the rest of the night searching for the name of the song just to please Robin.

_Find out what we’re made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need…_

“I think I like Artemis,” Wally muttered to Robin quietly as the rest of the team sat, transfixed by the movie playing on the television.

It was a team bonding night, and everyone had turned up for a movie night. Wally had pulled Robin over in the middle of the movie to whisper about his secret.

“About time you realised,” Robin chuckled, pushing up his sunglasses as he grinned at his best friend. “Are you going to ask her out?”

Wally turned red as he vibrated slightly on the spot.

“Maybe,” he said, humming.

“Oh! I love that song,” Robin said, lighting up as he recognised the song and hummed along quietly.

They hummed the chorus together quietly, lost in their own little world.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_And I’ll be there…_

_And I know if I need it, I can count on you_

_Like four, three, two_

_And you’ll be there_

_Because that’s what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yeah._

“Robin…I…” M’gann murmured as she noticed Robin by the doorway. There were tear tracks down his small cheeks from under his sunglasses and he was slightly slouched.

“I’m sorry,” Robin muttered, pulling away from the door as he noticed M’gann approaching. “I shouldn’t have bothered you.” He drew into himself as he walked away.

“Robin! Hey!” M’gann called after him but when it was clear he wasn’t turning back, she launched herself at him, tackling him gently to the floor until they were both sitting on the floor, her arms around his smaller frame.

She hadn’t realised he’d been this small, the armour and baggy clothes had hidden how lean and small he really was.

And it was in that moment, she felt very protective of her youngest teammate.

“It’s alright,” M’gann said slowly, directing the warmest emotions she could muster towards Robin as she felt him bury his head on her shoulder.

They sat like that as Robin let loose his emotions and allowed himself to cry. And M’gann started humming a tune she’d caught Wally humming just a few days ago.

It went…

_If you’re tossing and turning and just can’t fall asleep_

_I’ll sing a song beside you_

_If you ever forget how much you really mean to me,_

_Everyday I will, remind you._

It had been an accident; Artemis had shoved him in retaliation when he’d called her a prissy and his sunglasses had slipped to the floor with a deafening clatter.

"I’m so sorry!” Artemis started, bending down to pick them up when she caught a glimpse of Robin’s uncovered face. She dropped the glasses in shock before pointing a finger at him in accusation.

“You!” she gasped out. “You little troll!”

Dick just grinned as he plucked the sunglasses from the floor and slid them on, in one fluid motion.

“I said we’d laugh about this later, didn’t I?” he said, laughing before slipping away into the darkness, his cackle floating behind him.

“Little…little brat!” Artemis shouted after a few seconds as realisation set in. “I’ll get you for this, Robin!”

But Robin was already gone before she could even try to chase after him.

Huffing, she flipped her hair around and slipped in her earbuds.

“Oh,” Artemis thought offhandley as she pressed play. “There’s a new song playing, how did it go again…”

_Find out what we’re made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need…_

“I love the team and all but the best times I have is when it’s just me and you, no secret identities,” Wally said grinning at his best friend.

It was their monthly get together at the mountain but Artemis was holed up with something at home, Conner and M’gann were busy with their mentors, leaving only Wally and Dick.

“I agree, it’s totally aster,” Dick said, grinning back at Wally. “You up for a karaoke competition?”

“You bet,” Wally shot back, grabbing the microphone from under the table. “Get ready to lose to Wallman!”

“No way!” Dick laughed, selecting a song. “Let’s sing this one together, it’s my favourite!” He grabbed the other microphone from under the table and cranked up the speakers as the music started blasting.

Wally and Dick started singing.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_And I’ll be there…_

_And I know if I need it, I can count on you_

_Like four, three, two_

_And you’ll be there_

_Because that’s what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yeah._

“Batman finally told me that I could tell you guys my identity!” Robin gushed excitedly, running around the room at high speeds that could compete with Wally.

“About time,” Artemis said smirking. “Only Conner and M’gann don’t know your identity,” she pointed out.

“Kaldur doesn’t either,” M’gann protested, feeling slightly left out at the fact that almost everyone knew Robin’s identity.

“But he does know,” Wally said. “Kaldur, Robin and I knew each other before the team started.” M’gann pouted at the news, only lightening up when Conner slid an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

“I think the best way to show you guys my identity is to watch the TV, I’m actually quite famous,” Robin said vaguely, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. The team clattered over to the big sofa to fix their attention on the TV.

“Before we interview Bruce Wayne’s ward on his opinion on his school’s refurbishment, let’s listen to our favourite new hit by Bruno Mars!” the TV presenter said, smiling widely as the screen flashed into a music video, the music playing softly.

_You’ll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I’ll never let go, never say goodbye…_

_You know you can…_

_Count on me like one, two, three_

_And I’ll be there…_

“In loving memory of Dick Grayson, someone who we have gathered for today. He was a hero. He was a saviour. He was a brother. He was a friend. He was a comrade. He was a leader.

And someone who will never hear the larks sing, never hear the children laugh, and never watch the sun rise again.

And he was my best friend, someone I’ve always loved through thick and thin, a constant pillar in my life. Someone who knew more about myself than I knew about myself.

But I don’t care what you think about me, and I’ll say this now and I’ll say it loud.

I don’t care if you loved him, respected or adored him. He died because he thought he wasn’t loved by those he loved. He thought he was a waste of space and useless. He died because all of you didn’t _try_ to keep him here.

I bet every single one of you could remember a time when he’d opened up his heart to you, sat with you, laughed with you.

But at the end of the day, he was cast away like a broken toy, forgotten and hurt.

But he wouldn’t want you to be sad or guilty and mourn. He’d want you to be happy and I’ll respect his last wishes until the very ends of this earth even if it kills me,” Wally said, his voice cracking at the end of his speech, stepping down from the podium.

He met the eyes of M’gann, Artemis, Conner and Kaldur as he walked away from the group of mourners.

Just because Dick didn’t want them to feel guilty didn’t mean Wally felt the same. Part of him felt angry for showing up.

Dick had stuck with them through so many things but at the end of the day, they had kicked him out of the team, said they had preferred other Robins when they couldn’t even fathom what exactly _Robin had meant to Dick._

But Dick wouldn’t want them to be sad, that _had_ been something Dick had written to Wally.

And Wally…well… he could still see and hear Dick’s smiling face as he said, “You mustn’t make them sad Wally….

_-And I know if I need it, I can count on you_

_Like four, three, two_

_And you’ll be there_

_Because that’s what friends are supposed to do…”_

“I’ve done it Dick, I did as I promised,” Wally muttered, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he slumped against a nearby tree. He’d walked as far as he could from the funeral to somewhere he could cry and mourn in peace. “You can always count on me….

_-Because that’s what friends are supposed to do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and find me on Tumblr [_here_](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb) to see the schedule of what dates new chapters come out on!
> 
> I post things early on there and you can find out when exactly your favourite stories update!


End file.
